Comfort Calls
by KevinxoShelley
Summary: Sam calls for Wordy, and gets help from someone unexpected.


Hey everyone. As usual, I don't own Flashpoint, and check out my profile for story ideas.

Enjoy and thanks for reading.

FP_FP_FP_FP_FP

''Arrrgh,'' Sam gave a frustrated scream into his pillow. He'd gone to bed early so he would get enough sleep; nightmares had been keeping him awake and he already woke up from two. Tiredly glancing at the clock on his nightstand, he grabbed his phone and scrolled down to someone he knew whose calm voice would lull him to sleep. _Come on Dad, pick up._

FP_FP_FP_FP_FP

''Ow, Allie, get back here!'' Wordy rubbed his right foot while hopping on his left. He had been chasing his youngest daughter for ten minutes now. He'd done great with avoiding running into anything, up until the couch leg.

''Come and get me!'' she shouted back, scrambling behind the couch. It's not like she didn't like the bath - she just thought having her dad chase through the house was grand fun.

''Allie!'' Wordy stopped when he heard the phone ring. Looking back at his laughing, middle daughter, Lilly - who was not helping him at all - he asked, ''Could you please get the phone. Allie,'' he said, calming his voice now that she was cornered, '' you know Daddy can't fit back there with you. Stop laughing, that's not funny. Could you please come out so you can get a bath. Come on, don't make me pull the couch out.'' Wordy knew from her giggling she wasn't going to come out - so he thought he might try playing the lonely card. Sitting down, he let out a loud sigh. ''I guess I'm just all alone. Nobody wants to play rubber ducks with me.'' He smiled as he felt little hands on his arm.

''I'll play with you, Daddy,'' Allie said, sweetly.

Wordy picked her up before she could get away again and stood up. ''Thank you sweetheart.'' As he walked to the bathroom, he looked for Lilly and saw her searching through her books. _I guess it was a telemarketer._

FP_FP_FP_FP_FP

Lilly continued laughing as she answered the phone. ''Hello. Wordsworth resid ... um, house.''

''Lilly?''

''Hi, Sammy. Daddy can't talk right now. He's trying to get Allie in the bath,'' Lilly said. Her dad had told her that sometimes Sam called when he needed someone to talk to, and she guessed that's why he was calling. ''Are you okay?''

Sam ran a hand over his face. ''Yeah, I'm okay -''

''No you're not. I can tell.'' Lilly bit her lip thoughtfully. ''Since Daddy can't talk right now, you can talk to me.''

''Thanks,'' he smiled through the phone, ''but you probably need to be getting ready for bed and -''

''Well, if your not gonna talk to me, then I'm gonna talk to you. Just give me a minute to find a book,'' she said, setting the phone down on the table and running into the living room.

Sam chuckled at the small voice on the phone demanding him to hang on. She sounded like a miniature version of her dad. Wordy always seemed to know when he wanted to talk, wanted to listen, or just have the knowledge that someone was on the line even when no words were spoken. He didn't think about if before, but Lilly must have over-heard him on other calls for her to pick up that something was wrong. _I usually do a pretty good job at masking things, but Lilly has always been the observent one._ He heard rustling on the phone and asked, ''hello?''

''Just finding the starting page. I hope you don't mind Beauty and the Beast - it's my favorite.''

''No, that's fine,'' he said, getting comfortable, letting the little girls voice calm him into a deep sleep.

FP_FP_FP_FP_FP

''Hey, princess. Who was on the phone?'' Wordy asked, plopping down on the couch beside his daughter.

''Shhh,'' she said, putting her hand over the phone. ''It was Sammy. I told him you were busy giving Allie a bath and couldn't talk. So I read him a story. Listen,'' she giggled, ''he's snoring.''

Wordy, at first upset that he wasn't there when Sam needed him, gently took the phone away and put it up to his ear. Sure enough, the loud breathing sounds could be heard on the other end. Deciding to keep the line open a while longer in case he woke back up, he hit the speaker button and put the phone on the coffee table. ''Why don't you head on to bed,'' he whispered to Lilly.

''Can't I wait until Mommy and Maddie get home from the store?'' she asked, looking up at him.

''I guess. Come here,'' he said, pulling her closer and putting a blanket over them. They both sat there listening to the rhythmic snoring and soon, they both dozed off as well.


End file.
